The present invention relates to a process for the operation of a transversal filter, wherein the latter is provided with at least one analog shift register which possesses a number of parallel inputs and one series output, wherein a further number of individual, predeterminable evaluating circuits is provided, wherein each evaluating circuit possesses a signal input for the input of the signal which is to be filtered and an output, where the output of each evaluating circuit can be connected via a switching element to an associated parallel input, wherein the analog shift register is operated in known manner, wherein the input of every evaluating circuit is always connected with the input signal either directly or with a time delay, wherein an evaluating circuit is in each case read into the shift register as a result of the closure of its switching element at least whenever a quantity of charge is shifted from the directly adjacent storage position having a parallel input, to which at least one evaluating circuit is connected, into the associated storage position having a parallel input, and wherein the filtered signal is withdrawn from the series output.